


Skip a Load

by kozumon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Multi, i hate ao3s tagging system, if you think you know who i am no u dont ❤️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumon/pseuds/kozumon
Summary: Can you really blame Del for not being able to resist the temptation of shiny buttons? They sure can't, but that isn't gonna stop them from teasing him about it either :)
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Jonathan | H2ODelirious/SMii7Y
Kudos: 18





	Skip a Load

**Author's Note:**

> nooo haha dont write ooc rpf ur so sexy 💔
> 
> if youre reading this do u rlly need a disclaimer. ofc this isnt representative of the ppl in this nor do i claim it to be, this was just for funsies n i wanted it outta my notes.

Messing with buttons was practically in Del's DNA so could you really blame him when he started the dryer he just watched one of his partner's plug in? He was mearly curious by the new machine's functions and the start button was so different from their old dryer that his fingers were restless being so close to it, he really couldn't help pressing it.  
Abruptly the machine began to shake as Del froze and glanced up at John letting their eyes meet, and when their gaze met he watched fondness creep over his face, softening his features.

"AH!" slipped past his lips before he could even think about it, startling the shorter man beside him while John let out a short, deep laugh. His attention shot to the control panel as he started frantically pushing buttons and turning knobs attempting to turn the damned thing off only for Smiity to join in on John's snickering, giving Del no choice to let his own giggles follow suit. Eventually he yanked the dryer's door open getting the shaking to finally stop, he looked back up at them both and  
"I didn't see you plug it in!!" was the first thing that came to mind, John simply raised his brows at this claim. Del turned to Smiity only to see his lips pulled into a loose smile,  
"Didn't you just watch him plug that in like- 5 minutes ago?" Smiity teased, and Del flushed slightly  
"....Maybe.." n Smiity gave him a knowing look.

Everyone in that room knew fully well that he just couldn't resist the urge to play with the new machine John just finished setting up, but it seemed neither of the other two were gonna tease him further for it.  
"You're such a fuckin' dork" reached his ears and well, Del spoke too soon that's for sure. He looked up and gave John an exasperated look, letting Smitty shuffle up to his side and bump his shoulder against his.  
"Come on don't pout, y'know he's right" which just gave him even more incentive to let his bottom lip stick out just a bit further than before.  
"You guys are so mean to Del- such cruel and unjust boyfriends! How can you treat such a charming and handsome man as myself the way you do!" he whined, tucking himself into Smiity's side and leaned his head down on his shoulder, actions completely betraying his own words. Smiity wrapped his arm around Del's waist and squeezed his hip, turning to press a kiss to his head  
"Dramatic as always" he muttered into his hair, smiling ever so gently.

Del's pout quickly turned into a soft smile, and he cracked open his eyes to see John watching them fondly, prompting him to blow a kiss at his partner still standing behind the freshly installed washer and dryer. Raising his hand he closed his decorated fingers around the invisible kiss sent to him, only for him to bring it to his face already cracking in composure, open his mouth and presumably eat it.  
"NO! OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Del jerked his head away from Smiity to grab at John's hand as the taller man cackled and pulled his hand just out of reach.  
"DON'T EAT MY KISS!" a frown formed around his words and all John did in response was smirk,  
"come on, did you really expect me to just accept your kiss normally?"  
"No....." was mumbled through Del's pout- and Smiity simply let a short breathy laugh escape from his lips. Shaking his head his gaze softened on the two,  
"You guys are impossible."  
"Maybe, but you love us" they echoed one another.


End file.
